Doctor Who: El lado oscuro del Doctor
by MayoTango131
Summary: Adam Mitchell fue un acompañante del noveno Doctor pero lo expulso de la TARDIS al robar información del futuro incluyendo mejorar su cuerpo con tecnología del futuro; ahora sin amigos y con un rencor hacia "el Doctor", pero eso es solo el comienzo.


**Doctor Who: El lado oscuro del Doctor.**

_Doctor Who es creado por Sydney Newman, trasmitido por la BBC_

* Esta es una secuela de mi Fan Fic **"Doctor Who: ¿que le ocurrió a Adam Mitchell?"**, es recomendable leerla antes de leer este Fic

* Esta historia esta inspirada en una teoría sobre la posible conexión de un "misterioso villano" que apareció el episodio **"Amy's Choice"** de la serie nueva, y también sobre un "enigmático villano" que solo apareció en la temporada 23 de la serie clásica; mejor conocida como **"The Trial of a Time Lord"**

* El final es una precuela de **The Trial of a Time Lord: The Mysterious Planet**

* En esta historia aparecen el Onceavo Doctor, Amy Pond y Rory Williams solamente como un cameo (una corta aparición). Esta historia para ellos se situa entre los episodios "**Amy's Choice**" y "**The Hungry Earth**.

* Al final hay un epilogo con un final "muy especial".

* Para los que no vieron el episodio **"Amy's Choice**", el villano que aparece en esta historia es una manifestación de toda la oscuridad y los malos sentimientos que hay en El Doctor.

* * *

Adam Mitchell intentaba dormir en los basureros pero no podía con el frió, a la mañana siguiente cuando buscaba comida en los basureros aparece de la nada una vieja amiga, que es nada menos que Rose Tyler pero cuando ella se dio cuenta que Adam la observaba ella corrió, Adam estaba confundido de que por que ella no lo reconoció y no tenia otra opción que seguirla hasta que llego a un callejón pero al llegar había desaparecido.

- ¿Que diablos? ¿Donde esta ella?

Adam se preguntaba eso mientras que de pronto escucho una voz siniestra con un tono metálico, que para el le resultaba familiar.

- Exterminar. ¡Exterminar!. EXTERMINAR

Esos gritos metalicos provenian de un Dalek y al verlo Adam se asuta y comenza a correr, pero era inútil porque toda la ciudad esta invadida por los Daleks.

- No, no, no me maten, por favor -

Dijo Adam, asustado de su inevitable muerte mientras esta rodeado por cientos de Daleks hasta que extrañamente todo a su alrededor se oscurecia. Y Adam comienza a dormir.

Horas después, despierta atado en una camilla en una sala donde hay muchas cámaras de video que lo están filmando.

- ¡Oigan!, ¡hay alguien aquí!, ¡¿por que me tienen atado como si fuera un animal? -

Adam gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie lo escuchaba hasta que unas puertas se abrieron y sorprendentemente aparece su viejo jefe, Henry van Statten.

- Ya cállate, "niño llorón", ahora tu eres de mi propiedad y te venderé pieza por pieza de tu cuerpo mejorado con tecnología del futuro.

Dijo eso mientras aparecen varios médicos para diseccionar a Adam.

- Oh dios mío, pero ¿que diablos esta pasando?

Justo en el momento en el que Adam no soporta el dolor otra vez todo a su alrededor oscurece y una vez mas comienza a sentirse cansado hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

Adam despierta de nuevo en el callejón y fugazmente aparece un pequeño e extraño hombre, vestido con una chaqueta cafe.

- Hola, como estas Adam - dijo ese hombre, con un ligero tono de arrogancia

- ¿Quien diablos eres?.

- ¡Que quien soy yo!, "pequeño tonto", yo soy mejor conocido como El Dream Lord, y yo te voy a ayudar con tu "gran dilema".

- ¿Y como vas a hacer eso?, ¡solo el Doctor me puede ayudar a ser humano de nuevo! - dijo Adam, con incredulidad

- ¿El Doctor?, si no te has dado cuenta, el fue el que te metió en este problema, y también a causado "muchos problemas" anteriormente - dijo el Dream Lord mientras frunce el ceño

- ¿Como cuales? - pregunta Adam

Te hare un pequeño resumen: el causo el gran incendio de Roma, destruyo "La Tierra de Ficción", dejo que la UNIT masacrara a una tribu de Silurians, dejo morir a su compañero Adric, y mejor no hablemos de su sexta encarnación… ¡si no quieres hacerme enojar!.

- ¡Guau, te creo!; que tengo que hacer.

- Tu lo único que tienes que hacer es despertar y detrás de los basureros encontraras un brazalete que es un "vortex manipulator" que robe de un agente del tiempo o mejor dicho que el mismo lo dejo ahí cuando lo asuste con "horribles pesadillas" sobre los viajes del tiempo, después solo lo activas porque las coordenadas ya están puestas y después duerme para poder comunicarme conmigo.

En el acto le da a Adam un golpe en la cabeza causando que despertara y que volviera a la realidad.

Después de horas de búsqueda Adam encuentra el vortex manipulator y lo activa, después en un segundo esta en una playa y en frente de la TARDIS entonces Adam entra y comienza a dormir.

- Oye, Dream Lord, ya entre a la TARDIS, donde estas... ¡oh mierda! - El Dream Lord aparece detrás de el causando que Adam se asustara

- Bien hecho, niño - dijo el Dream Lord

- Muy bien y ahora ¿que tengo que hacer para volver a ser una persona normal?

- Es simple, es muy simple, para eso sirve el "Chameleon Arch" un artefacto que sirve para modificar los genes de un Señor del Tiempo; hasta convertirlo en otra especie y le dan falsos recuerdos como para vivir otra vida, pero me temo que ya no requiero de tus servicios y ahora... ¡solo necesito tu cuerpo!

Al terminar de decir eso el Dream Lord se apodera de la mente de Adam Mitchell hasta que lo logra mientras que la conciencia de Adam esta en el mundo de los sueños.

- ¡No puedes dejarme atrapado aquí!, ¡pensé que me ayudarías!

- Creo que tienes razón, ¡no puedo dejarte con vida!

- Pero Dream Lord, estamos del mismo lado, yo también odio al Doctor

- ¿Dream Lord?, "Dream Lord" es un tonto apodo que elegí al estar atrapado en "el mundo de los sueños", ahora que pronto seré real, "El Doctor"; muy pronto me conocerá como "El Valeyard" – Al terminar de decir eso borra a Adam de la existencia, en palabras mas simples lo hace desaparecer para siempre. luego el Dream Lord despierta en el cuerpo de Adam y entra en la TARDIS abriendo las puertas al chasquear los dedos y modifica el Chameleon Arch para poder convertir de un "casi-humano" a un puro Señor del Tiempo, y luego lo usa.

Después de horas de eterno sufrimiento por el proceso de transformación ahora el era un Señor del Tiempo y con sus recuerdos intactos, el se preparaba para pilotear la TARDIS pero de pronto se da cuenta que se aproximan el Doctor y sus compañeros de viaje, entonces con mucha rapidez toma un viejo "Time Ring" que estaba guardado en un cajón y también una copia de la llave de la TARDIS para usarla como un filtro de Percepción para así nadie notara su presencia.

Después aparecen el Doctor y sus compañeros volviendo de una emocionante aventura.

Muy bien, a excepción de esa "pequeña adversidad" creo que el viaje a Miami fue magnifico, ¿que opinan ustedes?

- ¿Magnifico?, ¿pequeña adversidad?, ¡por poco nos matan unas "medusas verdes alienígenas"!, y justo cuando me recuperaba del viaje a Venecia que termino con vampiros - dijo Rory

- Bueno, en primera: esas "medusas verdes" en realidad se llaman Rutans o "los Rutan Host", ellos son enemigos de mis otros enemigos conocidos como los Sontarans, y en segunda… ¿por que la gente me miraba raro cuando paseaba en la playa?

- ¡No será porque estas usando una pajarita! (una corbata de moño) - dijo Amy

- Me gustan las pajaritas, "las pajaritas son cool" y que les parece viajar a algún lugar: Paris, Chile, Nueva Zelandia, para celebrar el año 2000 desde una nueva perspectiva… excepto a la ciudad de San Francisco ahí una banda de delincuentes me dispararon... pero me recupere… en la morgue.

Hubo un momento de silencio en cuando el Doctor dijo ese extraño comentario, después Rory le responde sarcásticamente - Me parece bien, ¡y después tenemos que correr por nuestras vidas cuando aparezca algún monstruo! - dijo Rory

- Vamos Rory, no tengas miedo además yo estaré aquí para cuidarte - dijo Amy mientras le da un pequeño beso en los labios

- Bueno… esta bien - dijo Rory

Al entrar a la TARDIS el Doctor comienza a sentir algo extraño en la TARDIS, como si no estuvieran solos (la presencia del Valeyard)

- Emm, Doctor te encuentras bien - dijo Amy, al notar que "el Doctor" actuaba extraño

- No, no es nada, oigan ¿que no cerré la puerta de la TARDIS hace un momento?

Gracias al filtro de percepción, nadie se dio cuenta que el Valeyard había escapado por la puerta

Después de escapar, observo como la TARDIS desaparecía, entonces combinando la tecnología de el Time Ring creado por los Time Lords mas la del vortex manipulator creado por los humanos tenia suficiente poder como para salir de la línea temporal del onceavo Doctor para ir a la "línea temporal" del sexto Doctor.

Después de un tortuoso viaje, por fin consigue llegar a Gallifrey, antes de La ultima gran Guerra del Tiempo, pero el viaje le costo sus 10 regeneraciones y algo de su memoria (como que no recuerda que el fue una vez; el Dream Lord) al llegar tiene un aspecto totalmente diferente (la apariencia original del Valeyard) y entonces con se convierte en el nuevo fiscal y con evidencias falsas pretende acusar al Doctor (Sexto Doctor) por "conducta impropia de un Señor del Tiempo".

Mientras que los Señores del Tiempo capturan la TARDIS para llevarla a su estación espacial para iniciar el juicio, el Valeyard espera con ansias por la ejecución del Doctor para luego obtener su cuerpo e sus regeneraciones, Para que asi "El Valeyard" sea mucho mas que una mera "sombra oscura" del Doctor

**¿El Fin... ?**

* * *

**Epilogo:**

Después de fallar miserablemente con su plan de eliminar al Doctor para luego ocupar su lugar como si fuera una "version oscura de el", por unos años paso de incognito (disfrazado del guardián de la "Matrix"), pero el Valeyard fue descubierto por los Señores del Tiempo y luego fue encarcelado en Shada, después de años de encarcelamiento fue liberado por la "Agencia de Intervención Celestial" para obligarlo a luchar en una reciente guerra que habían iniciado los Daleks, al igual que con varios Señores del Tiempo renegados como: La Rani, El War Chief y El Meddling Monk, al darse cuenta de la situación no tuvo otra opcion mas que aceptar.

Nadie podia escapar de la Batalla entre los Señores del Tiempo y Los Daleks, porque toda la zona esta bloqueada en el tiempo. Durante la caída de Arcadia, el Valeyard participaba en un proyecto que consiste en crear un ejercito de "Raston Warrior Robots" para usarlos en la batalla contra los Daleks mientras que el Valeyard investiga sobre los viajes hacia otros universos hasta que estableció contacto con un ser que se encuentra en otro Universo, en el que se estableció una alianza y que le pedía que lo rescatara antes de que fuera destruido, después de años de espera ya se acerca el momento en el que la guerra causaria demencia a los Señores del Tiempo y decidieran a convertirse en criaturas de la conciencia pura, pero al hacerlo destruiría toda la creación, en ese entonces el Doctor le pondria fin a la guerra de la unica forma posible: "eliminando ambos bandos".

El Valeyard ya casi perdió sus esperanzas de sobrevivir hasta de la nada se abrió un "vórtice purpura" y apareció su amigo.

- Por aquí, ya no queda mas tiempo - dijo su amigo mientras que mantenia el vortice temporal.

El Valeyard se sorprendió por la apariencia de su aliado, tiene la piel pálida, y un extraño traje negro, pero igual no dudo ni un minuto en escapar con el, llevandose consigo una TARDIS, un destornillador sonico, unos planos de una "Time Scoop", y entonces junto con su nuevo aliado planearan la "venganza definitiva" hacia sus enemigos.

**"Esta historia continuara en el crossover de Doctor Who y Ben 10 llamado: DW & B10**: **El Juego".**

* * *

**notas del autor:**

* ¿Quien rescato al Valeyard de la Time War? si quieren saberlo les recomiendo que lean mi Fan Fic "_**Ben 10: La conspiración**_"

* El Time Ring solamente fue usado en **Genesis of the Daleks**

* **Matrix**: es un sistema de información del planeta Gallifrey que actúa como el depósito del conocimiento de los Time Lords

* **Shada** es un planeta prisión creado por los Time Lords

* Los Rutans solo parecieron en **Horror of Fang Rock**, aunque son mencionados que cada episodio en el que aparecen los Sontarans

* La C.I.A (Agencia de Intervención Celestial ) es una organización secreta de los Señores del Tiempo que se dedicaba a intervenir en algunos eventos del pasado, como del futuro

* La caída de arcadia fue mencionada en el episodio "**Doomsday**", de la serie nueva.

* EL Time Scoop: es un aparato que sirve para tomar personas o objetos de distintas eras y llevarlos a un lugar especifico.

* El Raston Warrior Robot, el Time Scoop y la Death Zone, son alusiones a **The Five Doctors**

* El viaje a Venecia en el que termino con vampiros es una referencia a **The Vampires of Venice**

* Cuando el Doctor dice: "exepto a la ciudad de San Francisco; porque ahi una banda de delicuentes me dispararon... pero me recupere… en la morgue" es una referencia a "**Doctor Who: The TV Movie"**

* Los "muchos problemas" que menciona el Dream lord que a causado El Doctor son referencias a varios episodios clásicos, aquí hay una lista ordenadas respectivamente junto con una explicación de lo que realmente paso:

**the Romans:** mientras que El primer Doctor le enseña los planos para la reconstrucción de Roma a Nerón, comete una torpeza y le prende fuego al proyecto, Así se introdujo en la cabeza de Nerón la retorcida idea del incendio, (no culpen al Doctor era muy joven en esos tiempos)

**the Mind Robber:** el segundo Doctor, Jamie y Zoe fueron secuestrados por "El amo de La Tierra de Ficción" un creador de historias que manejaba su mundo a su antojo irónicamente era un títere del "Master Brain" una misteriosa supercomputadora que controlaba "La Tierra de Ficción" y quería que el Doctor sea el nuevo "amo de La Tierra de Ficción", al final el Doctor cuando venció a la supercomputadora varios de sus soldados los "White Robots" la destrulleron a ella y a toda "La Tierra de Ficción"

**Doctor Who and the Silurians:** el tercer Doctor no lo permitio y no pudo salvar a la raza, la U.N.I.T lo hizo por ordenes del gobierno británico para evitar que los Silurians recuperaran su planeta, (los Silurians son una antigua raza de reptiles humanoides que eran la raza dominante de la Tierra hace 300 millones de años atras; antes de que la Luna orbitaria la Tierra, tienen una inteligencia equivalente o superior a la de los humanos)

**Earthshock**: Adric se acerca a desactivar completamente el dispositivo de control, pero se ve frustrado cuando un Cybermen trata de pegarle un tiro. El tiro se pierde Adric y destruye los controles del carguero espacial en su lugar, dejando sin posibilidad de cambio de rumbo del carguero. El quinto doctor intenta salvar Adric, pero no puede usar la consola de la TARDIS porque dañada y tristemente él, Nyssa y Tegan miran (sin poder hacer nada) como el carguero espacial se estrella causando una enorme explosión, matando a Adric al instante.

**Sexto doctor:** muchos fans de la serie creen que fue la actuación del actor Colin Baker la causa de la cancelacion del programa, pero en realidad eran los pésimos guiones de los episodios que aparecieron en su época en especial el patético serial **Timelash**


End file.
